


Wild Child

by Missy



Category: Princess and the Frog (2009), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, Princesses, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one could explain the wide-eyed innocence of the princess of Corona...Belle investigates the mystery of her on a royal visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Child

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Disney Princesses, Belle/Rapunzel, dreams, imagination

The Princess of Corona was a bundle of enthusiasm – nearly too much joy for Belle’s household staff to handle at times. Mrs. Potts was near to running out of ideas to keep the girl entertained; once they set her out into the village she ended up losing herself in the rabble of the people – her husband had to rescue her from a crofter’s hut, where she’s been in the middle of learning how to shear a sheep.

Belle thought she had the solution for the girls’ excitability – a simple swim in the pristine lake far beyond the woods surrounding Adam’s castle. Since Adam and had gone off and taken Flynn on a fishing expedition of their own, the two women could bathe in the nude without worrying about offending the husband of the other, or randomly providing a lonely goat herder an eyeful.

Rapunzel, naturally, started a play fight right in the water; quickly, the two women were laughing as they splashed the crystal-clear. Eventually, the two women - still happy to tease each other, and still soaked to the skin, collapsed on the flower-strewn banks of the river.

“What did you dream of,” Belle asked the younger woman, stroking her pale skin, “when you were locked up all alone in that tower?”

She shook her head. “It’s silly to say it, now.”

“Plenty of people have called me silly,” Belle pointed out. 

Rapunzel flushed. “I wanted to have the greatest adventure I could think of – to go see the lantern festival my parents held every year, hoping I’d return.”

Belle smiled. “That’s so beautiful…and so sad,” she added. 

“But the story has a happy ending,” Rapunzel grinned. “I have Flynn and my parents – AND I’m a princess!” she exclaimed.

Belle’s smile was winsome. “You’re lucky to have survived what you did – my poor beast nearly didn’t.” Her fingers plucked curiously at the tip of Rapunzel’s pale nipple. “You look so pretty in the sunlight.”

“Oh,” Rapunzel smiled nervously. “I’m…still getting used to my hair.” She ran the tip of her finger through Belle’s honey-brown hair. “You’re just as beautiful.”

They had inched closer to one another without thinking. “The two women’s instinctive kisses lead to many more as they rolled across the grassy banks and explored swollen folds with gentle fingers, sun-drenched skin as they explored each other lazily in the beautiful, far from the threat of royal duties and even the gentle demands of their husbands.

As Belle gave Rapunzel her sixth (and most draining) orgasm, she decided she truly was a wild child. 

And Belle hoped she would never be tamed.


End file.
